stickmansasukefandomcom-20200214-history
KANZENSEIHA
Kanzenseiha is the ultimate prize on Stickman SASUKE and is something that money can't buy. It can only be achieved by completing all four stages in one tournament without fail. As a result this is a near impossible task and has only been achieved FIVE times in 1,600+ aired runs (theoretically 6,900, if there was 100 in each) and 69 tournaments in nearly ten years of the show's run. When Kanzenseiha is achieved, the course is given a complete makeover for the next tournament, to make the course even harder as revenge. KOUJI HASHIMOTO - Stickman SASUKE III (May 2010) Kouji Hashimoto is currently the only competitor to ever achieve Kanzenseiha on their debut. Clearing the first two stages without any problems he dominated the 3rd Stage and eventually destroyed the tower with just over three seconds in hand, to become the first ever Stickman SASUKE Grand Champion, and claiming the grand prize of Kanzenseiha. TOSHIHIRO TAKEDA - Stickman SASUKE VIII (September 2010) After a heartbreaking near miss in Stickman SASUKE II, many were unsure if he were to come back from it. He proved the doubters wrong by clearing the first two stages, and defeated the Third Stage for the first time since the 2nd tourney, then got his revenge on the tower and won with 2.75 seconds remaining, to finally achieve the ultimate goal. MAKOTO NAGANO - Stickman SASUKE XVI (February 2011) Considered the ultimate SASUKE competitor, Makoto Nagano was bound to win at some point. Making the first three stages look like child's play, he still had to overcome the near-impossible Final Stage, a 40m tower climb consisting of orbs and ropes. He raced up the first obstacle - the Orb Climb, but seemed to struggle climbing the rope, however he managed to beat the buzzer by just ONE second, and became the third grand champion, and becoming the first IRL SASUKE champion to win the Stickman SASUKE crown. LEE EN-CHIH - Stickman SASUKE XXX (August 2011) Before XXX, Lee made it to three final stages, the first ever episode in 2009, the NEO final in XVI (where Nagano won) and he was the first to defeat the ULTIMATE Third Stage in XXIII, but coming nowhere near in the final. Lee trained super hard on ladder and rope climbing since then just incase he got there again, and he did. Breezing through the first three like it was nothing, all eyes were on him in the Final. He got to the rope with 20 seconds left, all he could do was believe in himself and climb as fast as he can, as he got closer the klaxon was wailing in his ears and with every sound he climbed faster and faster, and eventually BARELY beat the buzzer with the closest margin in Final Stage history, 0.12 seconds remaining, becoming the FOURTH grand champion. RYO MATACHI - Stickman SASUKE LI (May 2013) In Stickman SASUKE XLV, Ryo suffered a serious injury on the Final Stage, and was forced to miss out on XLVI and in his return in XLVII he struggled in the first stage and timed out on the Wall of Death. He reached the final again in XLIX but came short yet again...but in LI he came back fighting and at last finally achieved kanzenseiha with 0.3 seconds left on the clock. He is still the current champion as the course has went 18 tournaments without success. KENJI "KONGU" TAKAHASHI - Stickman SASUKE LXX (May 2019) After Ryo's victory, it seems that after the renovations were made, the course had become impossible, it remained undefeated for SIX YEARS straight, including a two year hiatus due to production issues, however, it was inevitable that somebody had to take it down. In the landmark 70th tournament, Kongu, despite having mixed results over the years, never lost his passion to tear Midoriyama apart. On that fateful day he had a golden opportunity, he was the only person to complete the 3rd Stage, giving him his best shot yet at kanzenseiha. He raced up the Rising Kunais in record time and with an incredible burst of energy up the rope climb he managed to defeat the tower with 1.02 seconds left to become the sixth name etched on the banzuke. WHO WILL BE NEXT?